


Sleep-over

by hisalisami



Category: HisaLisa - Fandom, Hisami x Lisa, Zankyou no Terror
Genre: F/M, his curly hair, hisami is a fking hugger, so cute, yummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisalisami/pseuds/hisalisami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisami has a sleep over with Lisa and Nine is just hates his life rn omf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep-over

**Author's Note:**

> cuties

It was a cold winter day and Lisa just got out of class. She saw Twelve and Nine waiting for her outside and greeted them. ''Lisaaa, how was school?'' Lisa smiled at Hisami's excitement and the shit eating grin on his face that would simply not just melt away from his pale features. ''It was good, what about you guys?'' ''Boring,'' The tall one implied. ''I thought i was fun!'' They both laughed as Nine connected his palm to his forehead, groaning. ''You know what today is, right?'' Twelve pointed out jumping up and down with joy. ''Sleep-over-friday'' Nine huffed as he dragged his feet through the snow. Twelve grabbed Lisa's hand and started to run towards their house, Nine far behind. Once they had all reached the house, Twelve flicked his shoes off and opened Nine's laptop up to watch a movie. Nine sighed as he took a couple of pillows and threw them on the floor carelessly. He walked to his room to grab a couple of blankets and a scented candle that smelt like strawberries.He placed the candle on the table and saw Lisa turn the lights off. They were watching a romantic movie, the one that Twelve had picked out. ''Was there seriously not another movie we could watch-" Nine choked on his words as Twelve shoved his hand into Nines mouth as Lisa giggled. ''Shut up and watch the movie'' It was only until he saw a hardcore makeout scene on the screen when he lowered his hand and looked at Lisa with a blush on his face. Lisa was blushing too, but she giggled nervously to hide it. She looked so cute. After about an hour or so Twelve brought in a bunch of beauty supplies and began to open up the nail polish bottles that he had just been 'laying around' While Nine was internally screaming and cringing of the thought of Twelve painting his nails, Lisa looked quite excited and happy about Twelve doing so. Twelve sat next to Lisa and took her hand which suprised her at first, but she smiled anyway. ''Im going to make you look like a princess'' Twelve said with the cutest look on his face. He began to open the cap of a pink nail polish, and gently started to paint Lisa's nails. The way Twelve held her hands made her feel special. ''All done! Do you like it?'' ''Good job, for once you did something simple.'' Nine said across the room. ''I l-like it!'' Twelve smiled as he held her hand, not letting go even if it was awkwardly silent in the room. ''Now, its your turn Nine!'' Nine shook his head, and just as he walked out of the room he felt two hands grab him by his arms and pin him down. Twelve and Lisa. Oh no. ''I swear to god if you even touch me with that thing i'll-'' ''Relax, we're just going to make you feel pretty!'' ''Yeah, Nine!'' Lisa giggled as she handed the nail polish to Twelve. Twelve began to paint Nines nails as he let out a sigh, and just accepted his fate. His terrible, awful fate. When he got up, he looked at his nails and sighed loudly, louder than usually. ''I'd never think i'd say this but-'' Twelve nudged Lisa with a childish look on his face. ''I think I look pretty fucking fabulous.'' Twelve began to jump up and down as he picked Lisa up and spun her around, both laughing. Once they were all pretty tired Nine kissed Lisa and Twelve goodnight, tucked them in, and left the room with a faint smile on his face. Just as Twelve was about to drift to sleep, Lisa's pale yellow voice tickled his ears. ''Twelve?'' ''Yeah?'' ''Thank you. For today,'' ''You don't have to thank me, I had fun too,'' Lisa felt a burning sensation in her heart and her cheeks. She smiled brightly and turned around to sleep. She then heard a thump and then felt something crawl under her covers. Just as she looked down, she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist and a cool breath against her neck. ''Sorry, i'm quite the hugger.'' ''Its fine,'' Lisa said as she took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Twelve placed a gentle kiss on her neck and threw his leg over her legs. ''I love you, Lisa.'' ''I love you too, Twelve.''  


End file.
